


3

by iamagraveyard



Category: brockhampton
Genre: Brockhampton Factory, Dry Humping, FaceTime Sex, M/M, Open Relationship, Throuple, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamagraveyard/pseuds/iamagraveyard
Relationships: Kevin Abstract | Ian Simpson/Jaden Walker, Kevin Abstract | Ian Simpson/Matt Champion, Kevin Abstract | Ian Simpson/Matt Champion/Jaden Walker
Kudos: 15





	3

It was just after 1AM and Ian was just finally crawling into bed after staying up in a late recording session with Romil. When they’re in the zone they just like to get shit done. It was no secret that at the end of the day Ian often just liked to be by himself. He was pretty moody and often thought (wrongly) that he was doing people a favour by just being by himself when he was like that. These long days they’ve been spending recording PUPPY at the house they were renting in the Hills didn’t leave much time for unwinding though. After staring up at the ceiling fan for a while, Ian texted Matt a quick “hey bro,” hoping he was still up.

_Matt: hey, wya?_

__

__

_Ian: in my room. can’t sleep._

_Matt: can I come chill?_

_Ian: of course_

In a few moments Matt quietly comes into Ian’s room and plops down on Ian’s bed next to him with a lazy smirk on his face that Ian can make out by the light from the pool coming in from the open blinds over the window. Matt leans up on his elbow and props his head on his hand as he lies there facing Ian.

“You look cute,” Matt says, tossing his messy, black hair out of his eyes.

“Bitch, quit lyin’,” Ian laughs lightly, feeling insecure. 

“I don’t lie - I said you look cute. Accept the compliment.”

“Bitch...” Ian laughs and looks at his phone as it lights up. It was a FaceTime call from Jaden - Ian answered right away.

Suddenly Jaden was on the screen shirtless and holding his phone up as he sat on his desk chair. He looked gorgeous as usual - even Matt lowkey thought Jaden looked hot.

“Hey sexy,” Ian said.

“Hey babe. I can barely see you. Is it cool if you turn the light on?”

“Yeah, lemme get it...” Ian said, reaching over to the bedside table to turn the lamp on. 

“That’s better...you look so damn hot right now..wish I could fuck you,” Jaden said, biting the corner of his lip slightly. He pointed the camera down and showed his stiff cock, slick with either spit or precum. 

Matt’s eyes went wide and his mouth hung open and he felt his dick wake up a little in his pants when he saw what Jaden was packing. 

“Uh..damn..sorry JJ, Matt’s with me,” Ian said, trying to hide how turned on he was right now and pointing the camera at Matt’s bewildered expression for a second.

“Oh shit..” Jaden laughed, cheeks going pink when he moved the camera back up to his face. “Sorry you had to see that, Matt.”

“It’s cool...” Matt said awkwardly.

“Turn the camera so I can see you both. You two in bed together?” Jaden asked.

“Yeah,” Ian said, turning the camera to get Matt in the shot. “That bother you?” he asked, not wanting to upset Jaden. 

“No, not at all,” Jaden said. “Two sexy guys sharing a bed doesn’t bother me at all.”

“Jaden, you horny as fuck...” Ian laughed. 

“Oh, did you notice?” Jaden smirked, tilting the camera down again to show his hard cock with its big head flushed pink with heat, almost making Ian’s mouth water just looking at it.

“Baby...Matt don’t wanna see that shit..” Ian said, looking over at Matt who had this fucking glazed expression on his face all of a sudden. 

“What do you think of my dick, Matt?” Jaden asked, tilting the camera down yet again as if either of the guys watching him could stand looking at it any longer without getting to suck it. Jaden stroked the shaft a few times while both Ian and Matt looked on, eyes glued to the phone screen. 

“It’s..fuckin’ nice...am I allowed to say that?” Matt said breathily, looking at Ian for some sort of approval. 

“Yeah, you’re allowed. You don’t lie, right?” Ian smirked. 

“Right. You’re still fucking cute.” Matt said. 

“Kiss him, Ian,” Jaden said, clearly jerking off with one hand while the other held up the phone.

Ian looked at Matt for consent and Matt did a quick “I’m down” nod and next thing they knew they were making out while Ian held up his phone so Jaden could watch them while he jerked off.

“Fucking love your lips, Ian...so sexy,” Matt said in the smoothest, sexiest voice ever before he sucked long and hard on Ian’s bottom lip. “I’ve lowkey wanted to kiss you since forever,” he added in a soft whisper that Jaden didn’t hear. 

“Matt...tell him how beautiful he is,” Jaden said, obviously enjoying this.

“You’re so damn beautiful, and you better fuckin’ believe that,” Matt said against Ian’s lips. 

Ian had never felt so turned on before. These two gorgeous guys were telling him he was beautiful? Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he’d be in this position, but there he was.

“I fuckin’ love you guys... Here we are in the middle of this kinky threesome type shit and y’all are gassin’ me up...I’m here for it, it’s hot as fuck.”

“I fucking love you too, babe,” Jaden said.

“Can I take my shirt off or are you telling us what to do?” Matt asked Jaden, not sure what type of game they were playing at or what the fuck was even going on for that matter, just sure that he liked whatever it was.

“Take your shirt off,” Ian and Jaden said at the exact same time, bursting out laughing afterwards.

“Sike,” Ian said while Matt laughed and pulled his white t-shirt up and over his head exposing his “baby blue” tattoo on his upper torso. 

“Can you guys like..kiss and touch each other and talk dirty til I come?” Jaden asked, not even seeming embarrassed or phased in the slightest. It was funny, Matt thought, everyone thought of Jaden as this super quiet maybe even shy person but there was none of that showing right then. 

Ian propped the phone up on the beside table, making sure Jaden could see, and then straddled Matt’s legs, sitting on his lap facing him. Ian rubbed his hands up and down Matt’s bare sides while slowly kissing his neck and Matt threw his head back, hitting it against the wall with an audible thud. 

“Grind on his dick, babe,” Jaden prompted his boyfriend.

Ian gladly did so, causing Matt to let out an obscene moan that made Ian’s dick get even harder, especially hearing it while watching Matt’s face with his eyes all squinted and his mouth hanging open in that sexy gape. 

Pretty soon they were dry fucking and Matt was bucking his hips up against Ian’s while Ian had his arms draped over Matt’s shoulders as they kissed sloppily. Matt suddenly pulled off Ian’s t-shirt and Ian was too turned on to even feel self-conscious about his body. 

“Fuckin’ sexy...all of it,” Matt said, looking right into Ian’s eyes and making him smile and blush a little.

“You guys are so hot together...fuck,” Jaden said, still working his cock as he watched his boyfriend grind his ass against Matt’s dick.

“He grind on my dick like a hundred times...”” Matt smirked at Ian. 

“Damn, you quotin’ Ameer while I’m getting you off...that’s hot,” Ian said before sticking his tongue in Matt’s mouth again. 

“You guys can jerk each other off, if you want to...” Jaden said.

Matt and Ian looked at each other and they instantly knew the other wanted to. Ian unzipped Matt’s pants and pulled his stiff cock out of his boxers right away. Matt still had that fucking sexy look on his face and it took everything Ian had to not just dive right in and suck his dick. Matt then unzipped Ian’s pants and pulled them down his ass a little before pulling his dick out and letting it slap back gently against his beautiful dark skin. 

Soon Matt and Ian were all tongues in each other’s mouths and hands flying up and down each other’s dicks, and Jaden was loving the view while he got himself off.

“JJ I’m gonna come,” Ian said suddenly, parting his and Matt’s lips for a moment.

“Yes baby, come for me...” Jaden breathed out, sounding close to blowing his load as well.

Matt’s eyes were on Ian’s face when he felt Ian’s body go rigid and felt his sticky cum flow over his right fist. He heard Jaden moaning on the FaceTime call and looked over to see that he was coming, too. It wasn’t long before Matt’s body was jerking rhythmically as he shot his load all over Ian’s hand and then afterwards they laid there on top of each other in a sticky, sweaty heap. For a while there was no talking, just heavy breathing and Matt whispering a breathy “shit” to himself every now and then. 

Ian reached over and grabbed his phone off the table with his clean hand, still straddling Matt’s legs. 

“I love you, Jaden,” Ian said.

“I love you, Ian,” Jaden smiled back, eyes looking sleepy. 

“Can we keep Matt?” Ian asked, looking over at him.

Jaden chuckled. “It’s okay with me, but why don’t you ask him?”

Ian looked over at Matt, who was still swimming in that post-orgasm bliss, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

“Would you wanna do this again? But like, with Jaden actually here with us?” Ian asked Matt.

“I definitely would,” Matt nodded. 

“I’m good with you guys kissing and touching each other without me around but anything else I wanna be there for...like, as a hard rule,” Jaden said. “Can you guys respect that?”

“Yes,” Ian said.

“Of course, man,” Matt said.

“Okay...good night, boys,” Jaden said, blowing kisses.

“Night, JJ, love you,” Ian said, blowing kisses back at Jaden. 

“Night, Jaden,” Matt waved.

Ian ended the FaceTime call and put his phone down next to them on the bed while they wiped their hands and did up their pants. At some point they decided they were sharing a bed that night and with the lights off under the blankets and holding each other, Ian spoke.

“Did you really mean that shit about ‘wanting to kiss me since forever’?”

“I don’t lie, right?” 

Ian smiled and kissed Matt gently on the lips before turning to his other side and letting Matt be the big spoon.

  



End file.
